Hengen Jizai no Magical Star
by Ukemura
Summary: Eijun tiene un profundo dolor gracias a una persona. Seido intenta hacerlo feliz, pero resulta imposible gracias a Kazuya... ¿Kuramochi enamorado de Eijun? ¿Mei terminó con Kazuya? Miles de enredos, miles de tristezas.
1. Chapter 1

_Primer capítulo de ésta gran historia…. Bueno, espero sea grande. Ya tengo más de tres capítulos terminados, por lo que la historia irá despacio y con tiempo, sin más, espero la disfruten._

_He borrado y re-subido la historia, ya que se subía mal. |3_

* * *

><p><em><span>"El primer amor jamás se olvida"<span>_

Pareciera que esa frase estaba incrustada bien dentro de Eijun. Era lo único que se repetía al verlo, lo único que decía al pensar en él, lo único que lo hacía recordar a él.

Sawamura Eijun era una persona positiva, sabiendo cuáles eran sus objetivos, cuáles eran sus razones. Pero, no todo en la vida podía ser como uno quisiera, y todos, o casi todos, sabían de ello con la vida de Eijun.

—Eijun, ¿Cómo has despertado hoy? —su compañero de cuarto, Kuramochi, que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la tele, habló al verlo abrir sus ojos.

—Buenos días —esa respuesta, al pelo verde, lograba tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Buenos días —el más grande, sabía, que si el menor respondía con un buenas, era que no despertó angustiado como otros días—, hoy no tenemos práctica, por eso no te he despertado —se levantó de su lugar y fue a la cama de Sawamura, palmeándose su espalda por encima de las sábanas—. ¿Te gustaría ver televisión conmigo?

—Claro… —el castaño se movió un poco y dejó espacio a su compañero para que se recostara a su lado—. Kuramochi-senpai…

—¿sí?

—Gracias —susurró, y el mayor volteó su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido con cansancio.

—No debes agradecerme, idiota… Siempre te protegeré.

* * *

><p>—¡Buenos días, Eijun-kun!<p>

—Buenas —sus dos compañeros, Haruichi y Furuya lo saludaron al verlo entrar al comedor, con una sonrisa por parte del peli rosa.

—Buenos días, chicos —una pequeña sonrisa se formó también en los labios de Eijun al ver a sus amigos—. ¡Hola! —dio un saludo general frente a todo el resto del equipo que se encontrase en el comedor, siendo respondido por la mayoría. Espero paciente su comida, intentando no voltearse para mirar a cierta persona, y cuando la obtuvo, caminó rápidamente hasta la mesa de los antes mencionados chicos.

—Es bueno que hoy no tengamos práctica, ¿no creen? —preguntó Haruichi para no general un silencio entre los tres, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Yo solo quiero lanzar —respondió el pelo negro, comiendo su arroz con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Vamos, vamos, tenemos que descansar, Furuya-kun —Eijun observaba como sus dos amigos sentados frente a él tenían de sus típicas peleas mañaneras. En cierto modo tenía algo de envidia, a él también le gustaría compartir esas peleas con esa persona especial para él…

—Bakamura, ¿te apetece que lancemos hoy? —Furuya notó en la expresión de Eijun como iba volviéndose más decaída, por lo que buscó una conversación para que dejara de pensar.

—¡Y yo podría batear sus lanzamientos! —apoyó el otro, tomándole de la mano al castaño.

—Gracias —agradeció ahora a ellos, con sus energías algo recuperadas, y los tres se pusieron a terminar su comida.

* * *

><p>Con el trato que tenía Eijun con sus compañeros, cualquier persona ajena a ellos, podría decir que era como un bebé teniendo que andar vigilando y cuidando en todo momento. Pero sería bueno que fuera así de fácil, o al menos, eso deseaban.<p>

—Kuramochi, ¿cómo está hoy? —Tetsu había aparecido en el comedor justo en el momento que los tres de primer año se retiraban, haciendo que los mayores pudieran hablar con mayor facilidad, aunque siempre teniendo cuidado de que una persona no los oyera.

—Se despertó bien, vimos un poco de televisión mientras lo abrazaba; no se le notaba tan mal.

—Me pregunto cuando irá a superarlo de una vez… —Jun frunció un poco el ceño, mirando al resto de los muchachos que estaban sentados con ellos.

—Supongo que al principio siempre le costará, después de todo, él fue muy duro a la hora de rechazarlo —el capitán miró sobre el hombro de quién estaba sentado frente a él, centrando su mirada en el cátcher del equipo, sentado en otra mesa y notándose muy ameno con su celular y una brillante sonrisa—. Solo démosle tiempo, y no dejemos que decaiga.

—¡Sí! —respondieron los demás, y continuaron su comida en silencio, para también irse a las prácticas con los de primer año.

* * *

><p>—Oye, Sawamura, ¿quieres ir a juntarte con los chicos? —Kuramochi entraba a su cuarto, luego de haberse dado una refrescante ducha. El entrenador, había dicho que hoy nadie tendría práctica, pero debía suponer que ningún miembro del equipo le había hecho caso alguno. Ya era de noche y hasta ya habían comido, por eso Sawamura se encontraba ya en pijama.<p>

—Senpai… Yo… Pensaba acostarme ya —los ojos de Eijun estaban cansados, y el mayor se acercó a él, tomándole de las mejillas para examinarlo detenidamente.

—Necesitas distraerte, Sawamura.

—No necesitan preocuparse tanto por mí —con la poca fuerza que le quedaba pudo soltarse de él, y arrastró sus pies a la cama, tirándose en ella; notándose lo mucho que se había esforzado en la práctica y, también, lo mal que estaba emocionalmente.

—Eso es imposible, Bakamura —Kuramochi se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos en la cama, quedando cerca del rostro adverso—. Además, él no estará en esa junta….

—No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

—Cálmate, Sawamura —extendió un brazo para acariciar su mejilla, ya que en ella caía una lágrima—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —el menor cerró sus ojos y dio un pequeño asentir—. Espera.

El mayor se levantó con un suspiro, rascando su cabeza; primero debía avisar que no iría y Sawamura tampoco. Buscó su celular bajó la almohada en su cama, y mandó un mensaje al capitán explicando brevemente que el menor estaba mal, y solo recibió un "cuídalo" de respuesta. Volteó su cabeza y Eijun se había hecho una bola en la cama junto a las sábanas, y se mantenía mirando a la nada. Con otro suspiro, volvió a donde estaba antes, esperando que el castaño le diera lugar en la cama.

—Senpai… —lo llamó cuando se movió, teniendo ya al nombrado frente suyo.

—¿Sí?

—Me siento patético, estando así de deprimido en todo lugar, teniendo todos que cuidarme y levantarme los ánimos sin que él se dé cuenta de mi situación… —el mayor percibió como el cuerpo adverso se tensaba, y buscó sus manos bajo las mantas; echas un puño—. Ya no quiero ocasionar problemas, ya quiero estar bien…

—Vamos a darle tiempo al tiempo, Sawamura… Yo también sufrí un rechazo, y aquí me tienes —le mostró una sonrisa, deshaciendo sus puños para poder entrelazar sus dedos—, es duro, sí, pero se puede seguir adelante. Y el equipo queremos eso contigo. Lo hacemos porque te queremos, aunque algunos no lo demostremos.

—Yo… También te quiero, Youichi —susurró, dejando al otro sorprendido, y aún más cuando soltó sus manos para abrazarse a él, apoyando su frente contra su pecho. El mayor, con una de sus manos, removió los cabellos del menor, quitando los que caían en su rostro para poder verlo intentando conciliar el sueño, de una manera bastante adorable para él. Sin estar casi consiente, su mano se había movido al mentón, alzándolo un poco hasta que quedaran en la misma altura, con solo centímetros separándolos—. ¿Hm? —fue lo que emitió sin entender lo que hacía su senpai.

—B-buenas noches, Eijun —después de un torturador silencio, en el que Kuramochi buscaba excusas para ese accionar, fue lo único que pudo liberar al soltar su mentón, correspondiéndole al abrazo luego—. "¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?..." —fue lo que pensó al pegar su rostro a los cabellos adversos, aspirando su embriagador aroma—. "Tenía… Tantas ganas de besarlo" —fue lo único que pensó, antes de caer rendido al sueño, estrechándose con su menor.

* * *

><p>Final del primer capítulo. uvu Espero sus comentarios y ya se irán enterando del pasado malvado(?), de los personajes. Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! He decido sin dejar esperar demasaido por el nuevo capítulo;;

Éste capítulo fue el que menos me gusta (ya estoy escribiendo el cuatro, lel) por lo que bueno; espero les guste, aunque sea un poquito;;

El tercer capítulo vendrá lleno de dramas. e_e Más que éste. JAJAJA ya me dijo alguien que lo leyó, que les dará un infarto(?) ay, bueno, no me odien y amen el MiyuSawa?(?)

Errores/horrores. por mi cuenta. ;; Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios. 3

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana. El primero en despertar fue el mayor, notando la poca, casi nula, distancia que tenían sus cuerpos y sus rostros luego de haber dormido juntos. Con un sonrojo, se separó de él, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Rascó su cabeza y estaba por ir al armario en busca de ropa, hasta que escuchó el toqueteo de la puerta y luego vio como entraban en el cuarto.<p>

—¡Buenas, Buenas! —con una brillante sonrisa se apareció el cátcher del equipo, estando ya cambiado con el uniforme de la escuela.

—No hables tan fuerte, Miyuki, vas a despertarlo —hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que viera al menor aún dormido plácidamente entre sus sábanas. El de lentes vio su cama, y luego vio las otras dos del cuarto, notando como ninguna de esas dos estaba destendida, y bien sabía que Kuramochi no tendía su cama apenas despertaba.

—¿has dormido con él? —lanzó con una fría mirada, haciendo al pelo verde suspirar.

—Se encontraba mal, solo le hice compañía. Además, ¿Qué te molesta? —escupió con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que el castaño lo imitara.

—No me molesta nada, que mi mejor amigo se acueste con quién se me confesó hace unos días no me molesta —dijo todo en tono sarcástico, aproximándose a él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Kazuya? —el mayor ya se estaba molestando con solo verlo—. En primera, solo dormí con él, no le hice nada. Y en segunda, no debe molestarte con quién ande Eijun ya que tú lo rechazaste por ese de Inashiro —apretó sus puños y antes de que el de lentes pudiera responder, escucharon una tos junto a ellos.

—¿qué sucede?... —fue lo que dijo Sawamura cuando se sentó en la cama. Había escuchado todo, pero la verdad, no tenía ahora los ánimos para discutir algo.

—Nada. El entrenador solo me dijo que la práctica de hoy será una hora más tarde porque estará ocupado todo el día. Que se diviertan —volvió a usar su tono sarcástico, despidiéndose con la mano de Kuramochi, y dándole una fría mirada a Sawamura, que solo le provocó un dolor en el pecho. Luego del portazo, el menor no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas ante lo ocurrido, Kuramochi se aproximó a él, secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Nada de lo que pasó ayer está mal, Eijun, no debería preocuparte lo que él dijera —le susurró y continuó por un rato más limpiando sus lágrimas, hasta que vio que si no se cambiaban ahora, llegarían tarde a clases—. Vamos, luego de clases si quieres tomamos algo con el equipo, ¿sí? —le sonrió y Eijun se tranquilizó un poco, asintiéndole.

* * *

><p>—Podrían… ¿hacerme el favor de cuidarlo hasta las prácticas? —Kuramochi había citado a Furuya y Haruichi luego de sus clases, aprovechando que Eijun estaba distraído con unos compañeros de clases—. Le había prometido que todos comeríamos algo antes de entrenar, pero yo no puedo ir.<p>

—Te preocupas mucho por él, Kuramochi-senpai —sonrió el de cabellos rosas.

—Es que… Hoy vino Kazuya a nuestro cuarto. Y sé muy bien que Sawamura escuchó todo lo que dijo —la expresión de los dos chicos de primero cambió a una más tensa y decidió seguir—. Se dio cuenta que dormimos juntos, y se ha molestado, y dicho cosas de forma sarcástica, haciéndolo llorar cuando se fue, por eso…

—No te preocupes —le cortó el aspirante a pitcher, algo enojado por la situación—, nosotros vamos a mantener a Sawamura bien —y después de decir eso arrastró a Haruichi para ir a buscar a su compañero. Kuramochi suspiró, y al mirar su reloj decidió ir corriendo a su salón, o no podría recuperar la prueba que había desaprobado antes de las prácticas.

* * *

><p>—Y es por eso que no pudo venir —explicaron a Sawamura la situación de Kuramochi, y éste asintió sonriendo; ya que había pensado que no quería estar con él luego de lo sucedido en la mañana con Miyuki. Todo el equipo había decidido juntar todas las mesas para así compartir todos juntos un buena merienda antes de las prácticas, charlando trivialmente de cómo les había ido la noche anterior y como les fue en clases, recibiendo algunas burlas Kuramochi, aunque no esté, por haberse tenido que quedarse a rendir un examen desaprobado.<p>

—Miren que malos, han empezado sin mí —habló Miyuki al haber entrado al comedor con una lata de gaseosa en su mano y su celular en la otra. Caminó con decisión a donde se encontraban, y aprovechando que el asiento junto a Sawamura estaba libre, ya que Furuya se había levantado a servirse más comida, se sentó y lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo bien que seguro te la pasaste ayer?

—Oye, Kazuya, eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros —le interrumpió el capitán frente a él, ya que Sawamura se estaba tensando demasiado para el gusto de todos.

—¿Tienes el descaro de confesarte y luego ir a acostarte con mi mejor amigo? —le susurró en su oído, sin importarle la mirada de todos puestas con algo de odio en él.

—Yo…

—De seguro dirás que no hiciste nada —río por lo alto, separándose de su cuerpo cuando su celular sonó, atendiéndolo al pararse—. Sí, Mei, ya salgo —cortó y para seguir provocando al menor le revolvió sus cabellos—. Me voy~ —dio un saludo general, aunque ninguno lo saludó de vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

—Eijun-kun, no hagas caso —le susurró Haruichi a su lado, quién estaba apretándole su mano desde que apareció el de lentes.

—Solo quiere joder, no le prestes atención a alguien así —dijo Jun con su típico grito, y Sawamura levantó su mirada a todos sus compañeros, que les dedicaban una sonrisa.

—Gracias… —susurró y recibió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, y al girarse era Furuya que había regresado a su lugar.

—Ya que estamos hablando de ti, podemos hablar de lo mal que eres bateando o atrapando una pelota —fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo risas de todos los demás y un grito por parte del castaño, volviendo a comer de esa forma.

* * *

><p>"—Maldición" —pensó el pelo verde cuando aún se encontraban corrigiendo el examen. Había perdido el entrenamiento, no había comido nada aún y seguía en su salón, siendo el único junto a su profesor, esperando el resultado. ¿Qué profesor se quedaba hasta pasadas las ocho, corrigiendo un examen que podía hacerlo en su casa, tranquilo, mientras él entrenaba? Él.<p>

—Has aprobado, ya puedes irte —Kuramochi cerró sus ojos y dio una reverencia, tomando sus cosas para irse del salón. Al hacerlo, se encontró con alguien apoyado en la pared, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —fue lo único que dijo.

—Que dejes a Sawamura en paz —se acomodó los lentes, sin dejar de mirarlo—. No es agradable ver a mi mejor amigo con la persona que se me confesó, durmiendo y, anda a saber yo, que cosas más haciendo.

—¿Insinúas que yo tengo algo con Sawamura? —la pelea de la mañana se ve que había vuelto ahora, y Kuramochi no pensaba callar algunas cosas—. Escucha bien, Kazuya, yo no tengo nada con Eijun y tampoco busco nada más que su amistad. Él está pasando un mal momento y sabes que todos estamos apoyándolo. Tú decidiste decirle esas mierdas de no ser correspondido justo cuando sus padres tuvieron un accidente.

—No fue mi culpa que se me haya confesado cuando se murieron sus padres —dijo sin mucho interés.

—Desde que estás con esa mierda rubia solo te vuelves una peor persona, Miyuki —susurró con una mueca, apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo para no golpear a su 'amigo'.

—Oye, no te permito hablar así de Mei —salió de la pared y se paró frente a él, también apretando sus puños.

—Pues yo no te permito que hables como se te cante de Eijun y que digas que no me acerque a él —lo empujó para que volviera a la pared, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa del cátcher—. No vuelvas a joderme —fue lo último que dijo antes de seguir caminando para salir de la escuela.

—Maldito Kuramochi…

* * *

><p>~¿Y? ;; ¿Qué tal? Muy malo. |3 Prometo que se pondrá mejor en los próximos capítulos. :'c E iré aclando los pasados de cada uno(?) Su historia(?). Nos leemos. u/


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! No tengo escrito nada del capítulo cuatro pero quise traerles el tres de todas formas. xD_

_La verdad es que me hicieron feliz sus comentarios. q_q Como soy nueva aquí, no sé responderlos;; But, se os agradezco muchísimo._

_Y por favor, no me maten luego de éste capítulo(?) Nos leemos en las notas de abajo, aclararé unas cosillas, /u/ Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>Era de noche, o al menos luego de esa pelea, la noche aún no había terminado. Kazuya no sabía a quién recurrir para tranquilizarse, el equipo por poco casi lo odia, y la verdad no tenía ánimos de estar aguantando sermones de alguien. Sabía que estaba mal hacerle todo eso a Eijun, pero, no quería que el mantuviera esperanzas en él. Él estaba con la persona que amó desde que la vio, está con su primer amor, no iba a dejarlo por Eijun, ¿no es así?<p>

La última vez que lo vio, fue en la tarde en esa pequeña hora antes de práctica. Tenía suerte de que Mei tuviera un propio chofer para venir a verlo a la preparatoria, sino, no sería tan fácil verse entre semana. Caminó a la máquina expendedora en donde siempre recogía alguna de sus bebidas favoritas y se sentó en la pequeña banca que estaba junto a ella.

—No quiero estar con Sawamura, pero, ¿por qué me molesta que esté con Kuramochi en otro sentido más que amistad? —se dijo a sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared—. Quizás sea un egoísta… No quiero perder a Kuramochi en esto, y terminar mal con Sawamura.

Decidido, se levanto de donde estaba y compró tres gaseosas para luego ir a la habitación de los dos chicos. Al llegar a la puerta soltó un pesado suspiro, sin animarse a tocar la puerta. No se escuchaban voces del otro lado, por lo que esperaba que no estuvieran durmiendo. Tocó la puerta, esperando unos segundos que parecían eternos para dentro de su cabeza. El pestillo de la puerta fue lo único que rompió ese silencio y su mirada, cuando la puerta fue abierta, se encontró con la de Sawamura que, por sus cabellos y ojos, ya estaba durmiendo.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó con un nudo en su garganta, mientras Sawamura se quedaba quieto en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Sawamura quería que Kuramochi estuviera en la habitación en éste momento, pero aún no regresaba de dónde sea que estuviese. Mordió disimuladamente su labio y se corrió de la puerta, abriéndola por completo y dejando pasar al mayor—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué —su voz apenas salía de su garganta, rejuntándose miles de dudas en su mente. ¿Por qué había venido, en primer lugar? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué..

—¿Quieres una? —Kazuya se había acomodado en el suelo, dejando las tres latas de gaseosas frente a él, extendiéndole una al menor. Recibiendo una corta negación y luego de que éste volviera a acomodarse en la cama, optó por seguir hablando para no hacer más incómodo el momento—. ¿Masuko-san no se encuentra? Hace días no lo veo —dijo antes de dar un largo sorbo a su bebida, queriendo relajar los nervios que, no sabiendo bien la razón, le provocaban el estar cerca de Sawamura.

—Su familia tuvo problemas y viajó a verla —hablaba mirando al suelo, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

—Ya veo.

—Sí.

El silencio que el que se apoderó del dormitorio, dejando a Kazuya con una incomodidad mucho peor que la de antes. ¿No había venido a disculparse con los dos? ¿Por qué se quedaba en silencio?

—¿Y Kuramochi?

—Aún no regresa, no lo sé —se alzó de hombros y el de lentes notó como le afectó un poco el decir eso, ya que su cuerpo se tensó un poco.

—¿Y mantienes la puerta cerrada con seguro para que no entre o qué? —decidió bromear, con intensiones de relajar y alegrar un poco el ambiente, pero Sawamura siguió con su mismo semblante.

—No me di cuenta que cerré la puerta de esa forma. Aun así, por como grita Kuramochi-senpai, me hubiese despertado a abrirle.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

¿Es qué ni diez segundos podía mantener una conversación el mayor? Dejó las bebidas en el suelo y se levantó, caminando hasta quedar frente al menor.

—¿Qué quieres? —casi gritó cuando se había agachado para quedar a la altura de su rostro, acercándose de manera innecesaria al pitcher—. Miyuki, aléjate, por favor.

—No pienso hacer nada —le sujetó las muñecas antes de que le diera algún golpe, y lo empujó a la cama, colocándose encima de él—, solo vine a disculparme con Kuramochi y conti…

—¡No quiero una disculpas tuyas! Aléjate —la situación al cátcher se le había ido de las manos, si así podría decirte. Estar peleando con Eijun para que no se suelte, y encima en una cama… No era como si él pudiese contenerse a ese chico aún estando en pareja, ¿verdad?

—Mierda, que te calmes, Sawamura —le gritó, sentándose sobre su vientre y haciendo más fuerza en sus muñecas, con las manos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más… debo soportar que puedas seguir controlándome cómo quieres? —susurró Eijun, provocando una horrible presión en el pecho del mayor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo, ya han pasado varios meses desde que me rechazaste. Tres si no llevo mal la cuenta… —Sawamura aprovechó que el castaño dejaba de hacer fuerza en él y logró quitárselo de encima, quedando ambos sentados en la cama, frente a frente—. Y aún sigues haciéndome bromas que me lastiman… Aún sigo sintiendo un dolor dentro de mí todas las noches al recordar tus palabras…

_"Lo siento, Sawamura. Aún… No olvido a mi primer amor"._

—Creí que con el tiempo, o el correr de los días, por decirlo así, iba a poder superarte, y volver a ser una batería como éramos antes, pero…

_"Yo no quiero estar contigo, Sawamura. Yo deseo a Mei a mí lado". _

—No tienes que seguir, Eijun —Kazuya le sujetó las mejillas, el reflejo que daban los ojos del menor eran dolor puro, un dolor de un amor sincero que el cátcher recién descubría.

—Yo te amo, Kazuya —le sujetó con fuerza de su camisa, una fuerza que ni él, ni Miyuki, sabía que tenía—, como no te das una idea. Y aún así decidiste rechazarme de esa forma… Por él. Porque es a él quién amaste siempre.

—No sigas… —susurró aproximándose más a su rostro, besando cada lágrima que adornaba éste, sin desagradarle en ningún momento el sabor a salado que tenían las lágrimas—. Ya no pienses en ello, Sawamura.

—Sí… —Eijun se sentía mareado, borracho, de mil formas distintas y al mismo tiempo como ninguna. Tener así de cerca a Miyuki no era nada bueno para su mente y para las acciones que quería cometer, por supuesto que no—. Será mejor que nos separemos… —cerró sus ojos y fue soltando la camisa del mayor, pero éste, en vez de alejarse, solo se apretó a su cuerpo, haciendo tragar duro al pitcher—. Kazu…

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos. Los brillosos ojos de Sawamura brillaban en aquella oscura habitación, sorprendido al tener los labios adversos besando los suyos. Sawamura no podía quitar la sus ojos de aquella intensa mirada que le daba Miyuki, y sus labios, sin poder evitarlo, se empezaron a mover y acoplar con los contrarios, iniciando así, uno de los besos que Eijun más deseaba al llegar a aquella preparatoria.

Con cuidado, el mayor fue recostándose sobre el cuerpo frente suyo, quedando de aquella forma, encima, profundizando el beso de una manera suave para que el menor no lo apartara de su cuerpo. En un punto, en el qué ninguno de los dos tenía conciencia en lo que hacían, sus lenguas se encontraron y las caricias empezaron a hacer acto de presencia. Las manos de Miyuki se entretenían en los costados de su cuerpo, por debajo de la remera que utilizaba como pijama, mientras sus labios habían descendido por su cuello, dejando algunos rastros de saliva. Por otro lado, los dígitos de Eijun estaban expresando el placer que sentía en sus cabellos, apretándolos y tironeándolos un poco mientras cortos suspiros salían de sus labios. El calor se estaba haciendo presente, y el más alto se colocó entre medio de las piernas adversas, creando una fricción entre sus piernas que los hizo gemir a ambos de deleite, acompañado del nombre contrario.

—Sawamura, lleg… —la puerta fue abierta, dejando pasar y entre ver por las luces que entraban desde afuera, a un Kuramochi con una expresión indescifrable ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—¡Kuramochi! No es lo que piensas —con una risa nerviosa, Kazuya se bajó del cuerpo adverso y de la cama, acomodándose los cabellos con una incómoda sonrisa—. Verás, vine a disculparme contigo y con…

Auto.

—¿Eh? Pero, podemos hablar y…

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE VAYAS! —gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía, soltando el aire contenido desde que entró. Cerró sus ojos y puños con nervios acumulados dentro de él. Miyuki decidió mantener su boca cerrada, y luego de dedicarle una mirada a Eijun, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con suavidad.

La cagó, lo arruinó, lo todo. De todo lo malo que podía haber hecho Eijun en su vida, era lo que, si no fuera por la interrupción de Kuramochi, estaba a punto de hacer con Miyuki. ¿Cómo se dejó caer tan bajo? Tocó su cuerpo y no tenía su camisa, y no recordaba en qué momento había desaparecido; su pantalón estaba desabrochado y bajado un poco. Y en su cuello aún podía sentir la humedad de la saliva de Kazuya, junto como en sus labios. ¿Debía hablar? ¿Explicarle la situación a Kuramochi? No supo cuanto duró el silencio, pero supo que fueron más que simples segundos. En la penumbra, se podía divisar de manera borrosa algo parado lejos de su cama, Kuramochi aún no se había movido de su lugar desde que llegó, y eso hizo sentir aún más culpa al menor.

-Es ...

—No me hables, Sawamura —aquel susurró cortó sus "disculpas". La voz se escuchaba apagada, entrecortada… Como si estuviera llorando.

—¿Estás lloran…

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a seguir adelante, si me encuentro con esto? —Eijun notó que no iba a poder tener una conversación dando estúpidas explicaciones de lo sucedido. Se quedó en silencio, recostando su cabeza en la almohada y, sintiendo lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas—. Por favor, Sawamura, no juegues conmigo.

—¡Pero…!

—Buenas noches —otra vez le interrumpió y Kuramochi, sin importarle en quitarse la ropa, sin importarle si aún no había comido nada por tantos malos ratos que había pasado, se tiró en la cama. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar su mente.

Necesitaba convencerse, de que Sawamura no era bueno para sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué me llamas a éstas horas, Miyuki? —la voz que resonaba en el teléfono se oía como recién despierta, pero al mismo tiempo de mal humor por esa misma razón.<p>

—Es que… Estaba solo en mi habitación y… Me he calentado —mintió, estando recostado ya en la cama luego de aquella dura situación con su mejor amigo y Kouhai.

—Es casi medianoche, Kazuya, ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo ir hasta allá, quiero dormir.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te enojes conmigo, cariño~ —dijo con un tono meloso, sabiendo que de esa forma lograría convencer a su pareja.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Mei, ¿no quieres que me masturbe mientras escucho tu voz?

* * *

><p>¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? YO ME MATO(?) No sé de donde saco más y más drama, pero bueno. xDDD<p>

Aaaay, quiero aclararles un par de cosas.

1- Me he dado cuenta, y creo que ustedes también(?), no sigo 100% el anime/ manga o su historia en sí. Sería un Semi AU, por eso si encuentran errores y demás.

2- El próximo capítulo no será la continuación de éste capítulo, será el como Mei y Kazuya se conocieron, como Mei rechazó a Kazuya, como empezaron su relación y demás(?) a la confesión de Eijun planeo dejarla para el capítulo 5.

3- Creo que tardaré más de dos días(?), porque primero quiero anotar todo lo del fic para no dejar ningún detalle por encima. Por ejemplo, una chica en un comentario me recordó al abuelo de Eijun xD Yo me lo había olvidado. Por eso planeo hacer todo con calma. -además que detesto el MiyuMei y me está costando ésta cosa eoe-

4- seguirá el drama(?), pero la historia seguirá bonita. uwu Aún no le tengo final, ni nada,así que, no sé como llevar ésto(?) Acepto sugerencias(?)

5- estoy escribiendo dos drabbles/oneshots MiyuSawa /u/ (?)

Y espero hayan disfrutado; u ; Y dejen muchos comentarios, muchos(?), dejando cariño. uwu

Los quiero, y gracias por leerme hasta acá, tanto aquí como en FF. 3


End file.
